BIG BANG! in New York City
by MPDinNYC126
Summary: "Everything is much more dramatic in the NYC...nothing like your love triangle action you had going on" Jacob Black discovers a new world which he did not know existed, which MI characters will be Team Jacob and which will not? Post eclipse & mid-coa
1. Let's do the time warp!

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, nothing in this story so far, belongs to us [Except Nalum the kinky sounding demon] that and our ideas for this story, so don't sue us! **

**Happy Reading long time!**

* * *

In the forests of Seattle, a lone wolf emerged from the darkness. He sauntered with purpose but really he didn't care what he was or where he was going, either way he had lost a part of his humanity. It would be so easy to place the blame on his former best friend but then he would remember her chocolate brown eyes, tears trembling, looking like a helpless child. Then the guilt would consume him until every piece of him disintegrates. However, Jacob Black is not one to whine about how pathetic his problems are and beg for sympathy because when one is constantly shredding off his clothes to shape shift in a split second, he can't help but learn life is fast and always on the go.

As the werewolf dodged in and out of trees he slipped on specks of glitter dispersed on the forest floor, which created a path to an obscure-looking-walking-_sparkly toothpick_. Maybe it was because he was a supernatural creature and therefore he associated anything bright and shiny with danger. But he had a feeling that the glitter was put there for a purpose… maybe by some hot Snow White princess who wanted him to follow it. Maybe he could imprint on her and then they would live in her castle together and talk to animals, well other animals. He mentally scoffed and agreed he was spending way too much of his time as a wolf and needed a life.

Jacob Black was oblivious that the _sparkly toothpick_ was a mere silhouette of a mysterious glamour ridden supernatural underground. He was a warlock and was seizing the rare opportunity to spend time with his shadow hunter. Once the rest of their posse was summoned to the Seelie Court, they both couldn't wait to hit the streets of Seattle.

The shadow hunter, Alec turned to his lover "You know what, Magnus. This doesn't really feel like the set of Sleepless in Seattle" as they witnessed a dirty old man practice various techniques of kung fu on a pigeon. He or she (it was difficult to decipher their sex due to their harsh facial features) couldn't see Alec and Magnus because they were too powerful and beautiful for mundanes to know of their existence.

"Darling, reality is never like the movies...sorry that you have to see the homeless man, he could very well be Jace in another 60 years" Magnus replied with a grin, feeling proud of himself adorned in his black leather pants, with his glittery tank top and a snazzy sequin overcoat. He batted his eyelids where tiny encrusted diamonds showered onto Alec and the forest floor. He really dressed to impress Alec tonight, the plainly dressed man.

Jacob felt the Sparkly toothpick was nearer than he expected, he felt a sense of accomplishment once he had finished his short journey and also a lack of disappointment that the destination turned out to be a flamboyant man rather than his Snow White imprintee. Nevertheless, he was still intrigued why he left a trail of glitter behind so he hid behind a tree and waited for Sparkly toothpick to finish his intense conversation with a man wearing a blue turtleneck jumper.

"So how did you thrash Nalum?" The sparkly toothpick spoke first, he was very extroverted with the way he planted his hands all over turtleneck boy. Jacob looked awkwardly away, and cringed 'Nalum' must be some kinky term he has not heard of.

"You really want to talk about this now? Violence and sweat?" The other boy protested, crossing his arms over his turtleneck chest.

"If that's what turns you on, baby... come on, talk dirty to me" Mr. Sparkles said in a husky voice.

Jacob as a wolf could feel his eyebrow shoot up. Turtleneck boy rolled his eyes and gently shoved the flirty guy's shoulder, but to any innocent bystander he looked like the victim of sexual harassment. Jacob suppressed a hearty growl, feeling his inner urge to save the damsel in distress about to erupt. But instead of pouncing, he suddenly froze because he could not apprehend what was about to happen…

"Alec, darling hungry for dessert?" Magnus whispered seductively, and with a flick of his wrist, he created a portal out of thin air and without waiting for his companion to reply, he dragged him through a pool of psychedelic colours leaving Jacob with a storm of glitter bits and a look of utter astonishment. He had no time to think, and only acted on impulse. If he could talk out loud he would say, "Oh what the hell, I've gotta go through the time warp and save turtleneck boy from the sparkly toothpick."

The sensation of going through the so called time warp was exhilarating. It was like having your heart ripped out of your chest when you are tipped upside down on a rollercoaster ride, though the only difference is that you slip through the fastened seat belt and collide with the hardness of the wooden floor, the floor to a stranger's modern apartment. Before he could peel his eyes open, Jacob felt the temperature drop not only because the room was air conditioned but because he was no longer wrapped in his fur. It was like the time warp had done the phasing for him, so there he was lying in his birthday suit, under the scrutiny of the strange men. _Life is a bitch. _They stared in absolute shock, sharing in sync thoughts, _who by the angel, is this muscled Aladdin man?_

"What is this?" Alec exclaimed, it was worse than the night they met mundane, Clary. She may have seen past the glamour and witnessed the murder of a demon but at least she came from earth unlike this naked boy.

Magnus analyzed glorious muscled Aladdin man in great detail, scanning his body from the crown of his head to the tip of his toes, noticing his well-defined abs glisten in sweat, he couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. But from the corner of his eye, he could sense Alec was annoyed. _Of course he was_. So Magnus tried his best to erase that erotic image of rolling on the magic carpet with Aladdin man and composed himself enough to speak.

"Looks like he is a downworlder...a very naked one at that...though I have no clue why"

All of sudden, Jacob strung to life as he glanced worriedly at Alec, he started to cough but only a harsh growl erupted, a growl which could frighten any mountain lion. It has been 6 weeks that Jacob walked the earth as a wolf so he couldn't help himself when the best he could choke out was "Waitchu k? Docha knowis sparkle? He no kidnapchu right?"

Alec scrunched up his face and uttered in confusion, "Are you speaking to me? Who kidnapped you?"

Noticing the frustrated expression plastered on Alec's face, Magnus patted his shoulder in comfort and said "I'll take it from here; I once studied werewolf linguistics when I travelled the borders of the Himalayas"

Magnus rolled up the sleeves of his long coat as he prepared to recite a two hundred and fifty year old language which consisted of pronouncing words only possible by rolling and making strange clicking sounds with the tongue. Jacob stifled a chuckle, while Alec marveled at his boyfriend in awe, an expression which proved to Jacob something romantic rather than something suspicious.

"Who the hell are you?" Jacob burst out in more of an exclamation than a question "English, please. Dude!"

"So the wolf boy can finally form proper sentences, probably about time...I was getting a little concerned, I thought maybe the trip through the portal gave you brain damage"

"Yeah but you're the one making weird clicking sounds with your tongue!" Jacob said, covering his special place while trying to look serious.

"_Dude..._I was only trying to communicate with you on your level...like asking for your name and I won't even ask why you're here naked in my apartment" he gave the Aladdin man a stern look even though he was secretly fighting hard to keep from smiling.

Jacob just grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck "I'm Jacob Black...And it's good to know you didn't kidnap this one, or did you? " he stuck his hand out as anyone would in a normal situation for a first meeting, except this time it was far from normal, him being naked and all.

Alec could barely contain his embarrassment of the naked wolf boy so he covered his eyes with one hand and pointed to Jacob with the other and begged his lover "Magnus...please dress him! I can't take it anymore"

Magnus gets a kick out of flustered Alec and his covered eyes by staring at Jacob even longer and replaying his erotic fantasy in his head once more._ Mmm I'd so tap that._

He sighed and said "Your wish is my command" and with his finger as a magic wand, he made three well- dressed mannequins appear out of nowhere. Jacob's mouth gaped, _Sparkly toothpick is a magician_.

Magnus giddily shifted towards the first mannequin, putting his arm around its shoulder " Jimmy is wearing red tartan skinny pants and a BFMV band t-shirt. Music you should know because you think you're so hip"

"How did you do that?" Jacob said astonished, examining whether there were springs in the floorboards. Magnus clapped his hands to get his attention again.

"Now moving to Nicholas. Aah you can never go wrong with this red… long… silky… Calvin Klein tie" Magnus said as he sexily placed the tie between his barred teeth and growled for Alec. Jacob instantaneously shook his head; he will never look at a simple collared sleeved shirt and dress pants again.

Magnus then finally hugged the last model "One word. Lacoste. Nautical themed sweater and matching short shorts. Its tight where it should be" Magnus winked while Alec nodded his head in approval.

"Oh come on, that would be something a bloodsucker would wear" Jacob exclaimed, certain he once saw Edward parading in this outfit before "Can I just have a plain t-shirt and jeans if it's not too much to ask?" he smiled politely, hoping the sparkly toothpick man would just agree with him.

Magnus only sighed in defeat and stuck out his lower lip at Jacob but recomposed himself again as he declared "Jeez you young people have no sense of fashion...very well then" as he flicked his wrist and normal clothes appeared over Jacob fitting him smugly. It was moments like this he felt appreciative of having clothes on his back, even if something in that time warp made him go crazy and imagine all this.

As it started to get awkward, Jacob cleared his throat and sarcastically said "Not that I don't enjoy both of you mentally undress each other with your eyes, but would you mind telling me where I am and who you are? My only guess is Wonderland or a mental asylum, and also what's with feeding me drugs that make me hallucinate about you crazy people?"

"Seriously that's all you can come up with? Your creative writing skills must suck" Alec smirked at Magnus' comment.

Jacob getting more annoyed asked, "How did you make the clothes BAM out of nowhere? Answer me already"

Magnus decided to taunt the wolf boy for awhile longer "Hmm which answer would you prefer first? I mean I could break it to you gently but somehow I don't think you're worthy of such kindness from one as I" he said with a great look of satisfaction of knowing who was in control of the situation.

Jacob sighed and felt like banging his head against the closest wall, these people would be the death of him, "Oh just tell me already"

Magnus just shrugged and replied "Alright fine...we are currently in my very nicely furnished apartment, which is situated in Brooklyn but to be precise you are in New York City also known as the Big Apple...a LONG way from your precious Seattle...and I am the Great Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn", his pride was evident on his face.

Jacob almost creamed in his pants in excitement – the first thing he thought of when he heard of New York was the comedy sitcom,_ Friends_ sitting in their favourite hangout, and Joey. _Man that guy was funny,_ his antics like the giant turkey on his head and ichiban lipstick commercial. Jacob smiled at his thoughts.

"New York right? Sweeeeeeeeettt hotcakes!"

Alec and Magnus just stared as they spun around to see what Jacob was doing running to the balcony. He jumped on to the ledge knocking over a couple of flower pots. His eyes had hearts as lights of all sorts – yellow, green and red traffic lights, neon signs of kinky brothels, fast food restaurants, theatres all blinded him.

"Oh my freaking god, this is awesome, I think I saw Joey eating a sandwich, where did the sandwich come from? Oh is that a ho? Hello sexy lady...That's a _fine_ set of wheels, a freaking Porsche! And it's electric blue. But man how many taxis are there at 3 am?" The adrenaline rush made Jacob even more delirious making Magnus more convinced that he did have partial brain damage.

"Is he going to be done soon?" Alec whispered to his boyfriend and then raised his voice to Jacob "Hey you do realize, they can't see you. You're a glamour to the mundanes"

Jacob swiveled around and sat down on the balcony railing, slightly smug about Alec's so called compliment.

"Aww, you think I'm too glamorous? Mags my man, how come I don't know your boyfriend's name yet?"

Alec choked on air and ignored the first part, "My name is Alec Lightwood and I am a shadowhunter, yes that is right the descendent angels, you downworlders don't appreciate"

Jacob just nodded with his blank expression, "Anyways...Who is hungry? Cause I am starving...LET'S BLOW THIS POPSICLE STAND and tour the city that never sleeps"

As if on coincidental cue, "_I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie World, wrapped in plastic..." _sliced the already unusual conversation.

"Stupid Izzy, playing with my ringtones again..." Alec muttered under his breath "Hello? Why are you calling me at this time?"

"He is still around?"

"Are you alright Jace?" Magnus rolled his eyes at this, "Don't get me started on that vain idiot" he gossiped to Jacob.

"Why?" Alec asked tiredly.

"A VAMPIRE?"

Jacob jumps in attention ready for a brawl.

Alec made a shush noise and continued to talk to Jace "So you want me and Magnus to bring blood?"

Jacob with wide eyes, covered his neck, _There is no way I am being a victim _

"Oh alright then, we'll be there after we get rid of some baggage" Alec stares at Jacob as he said this.

"Ok bye" A dial tone is heard..._Beep Beep_

"And where do you think this baggage is going to go Lightwood?" Magnus asked with his arms on his hips.

"I don't know – Luke would know what to do with werewolves."

"And just to clarify, no bloodsuckers are takin my blood from this" Jacob shook his finger at the two men.

**

* * *

****AUTHORS NOTE: Alright, it's just past 5:30 am and we just finished chapter 1, excuse our grammar skills but considering the time, I think it's pretty clear that Jacob's lack of speaking skills have gotten to us, but we'll be better next time. So please tell us what you think so far, good or bad…we can handle the truth. And ps. We're talking with "ours" and stuff cause there are two authors :D**


	2. Open Happiness

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, nothing in this story so far, belongs to us [Except our gangster wannabe, read to find out] that and our ideas for this story, so don't sue us! **

**Happy Reading long time! **

**We would like to spare a couple of seconds to dedicate this chapter to our very first reviewer…DOODLECHICK12, we call her DC12. After you read our 2 chapters check out her stories and follow her lead and review our story! **

**Please read COA before you start this because there are spoilers about Simon**

**Read on if you liked to see**

**Cross-dressing Luke**

**Dirty Simon + Jacob **

**Gangster wannabe**

**We won't tell you the rest but you have been warned…**

"Holy shit I can't see a thing" A raven haired girl cursed as she made her way through an unknown misty landscape. It beat her, how she even ended up here in the first place.

Out of natural instinct for a lost shadowhunter, she searched for anything which resembled a golden head bobbing up and down with a mop of black hair next to him. But there was absolutely nothing.

"Where are those shitheads?" She said to herself, and then she just had to trip. Her toes twisted awkwardly in her heeled boots and as she was about to hit the ground she felt a hard surface and was surprised by its smooth texture…leather?!?

She realized it was a broad back, it definitely did not belong to Alec or Jace given his arms were strikingly tanned and not sickly pale. It was also, one hell of a sexy back. She savoured the back for a good two minutes until it hit her that she was breaking a social convention; _thou shall not touch strangers inappropriately._

She cleared her throat, "Um, yeah sorry about that."

Then in borderline-soap-opera-yet-badass slow motion, he pivoted his leather jacket covered torso to face her. His face was strangely distorted. Stupid mist covering his eyes.

Although, his wide grin was visible. Unbelievably contagious it radiated warmth, he might as well of had wrapped her in a blanket. Her heart vibrated out of happiness.

Then he offered his giant tanned palm, her hand was like a child compared to his.

Somewhere, in the background, she could hear the engine of a motorcycle roar like... a doorbell.

_Wait what? _

Isabelle Lightwood sprung out of her bed, she wasn't hearing things it really was a door bell. _Oh my God it was a freaking dream! _

The doorbell again, made another noise. She groaned.

She violently kicked off her satin blankets which covered her tangled legs then yanked her bedroom door open.

A flustered Clary and Jace were in the hallway arguing.

"You guys are actually up? And you're not answering the door??" Isabelle spat out annoyingly.

"We don't know who it is" Jace said bored.

Clary was in deep concentration until she blurted out "Its Simon". Her pathetic enthusiasm annoyed Isabelle, as she ran towards the elevator as if she had just discovered the formula to immortality.

Isabelle flung her arms in the air, "Are you telling me, Simon is coming over here at three in the morning to proclaim his love to you! I swear, mundane boys are such twits" She internally smiled - well the tanned dream boy was an exception.

***

Once Jacob was reassured that he wasn't going to be a blood donor, Magnus and Alec escorted him to Luke's restaurant, but not before stopping at every fast food place Jacob could think of. So as he struggled with all the takeaway bags, he hobbled up to Luke's doorstop as Magnus knocked on the door.

Luke was taken aback to find an oversized teenager on his doorstep but the fact he was accompanied by Magnus and Alec, it was less strange.

"Hello Magnus and Alec, what a surprise...what brings you here?" he was generally curious, after all it was three in the morning, a strange time for visitation hours.

"This one right here, how could you leave a newly turned werewolf in Seattle?!" Magnus said with his hands on his hips.

"I don't know what you're saying...I've never seen this boy in my life" Luke said as he stared at Jacob, double checking if he has seen him before. The boy just shrugged.

"That's because he was in wolf form, and then he followed us through a portal" Alec answered in a matter of fact like tone.

"Oh yeah the time warp, I wanna do that again!" Jacob said excitedly

"Please take care of him, he is driving us nuts!! Gotta go, bye" Alec said, before flicking his wrist as if that was good enough and walked away

"But if you need a place to stay, you can come back to my place any time" Magnus winked.

Jacob awkwardly looked at his shoes, "Oh hell yes...can't wait to see more of those outfits" he said sarcastically as Magnus and Alec left to go to the butchers.

Luke and Jacob could only stare at each other, both unsure on what to say next.

"Yeah...I'm Jacob by the way"

"Jacob, come inside...we gotta talk"

"Yes godfather" Jacob grinned then followed Luke into his Chinese Restaurant. The smell of fried food stimulated his senses but that didn't compare, to the multiple rowdy voices which bounced off the walls. He could feel their eyes bore into his soul as he took a seat. The appropriate song "You're not one of us" by the singing animals in Lion King 2 popped into his mind.

Luke in his kitchen apron started to cut up onions to feed the hungry wolfpack, he chatted to Jacob from the bench.

"So you were bitten by a werewolf, young boy?"

"Why would I get bitten? The way I remembered it, I started getting this annoying fever that made my brain hurt, then I was in the cinema with my best friend and this annoying idiot, Mike Newton that's his name – I know funny right? Where was I? Oh yeah and I yelled at him then I went home and thought I had the flu, but I didn't! The next thing I knew I turned into this giant furball, four legs and everything!" Jacob hysterically exclaimed "that's what happened!"

Luke cleared his throat as if this random outburst was nothing "Now Jacob, I'm going to tell you a tale of a young boy..." Jacob listened intently as Luke started to retell his personal werewolf experience.

***

Expectedly, the mood was tense for an impromptu at a Cemetery. Clary was covered in goose bumps while Jace put thought into how he could touch her, comfort her. But Clary glared at him with a _touch me and you die look. _

Isabelle sat alienated from the scene as she witnessed the exchange. She tsked and refrained herself from shouting "CLARY WAKE UP AND SMELL THE ROSES" _She is so dishonest about her feelings_. Raphael on the other hand, she groaned at his mention was blabbering about vampire technicalities, "Stupid bloodsucking dork" This time she said it out loud.

Magnus and Alec finally reached the graveyard, well after Magnus got over his laughing fit over the pig faced obese butcher.

"We got the blood but it took longer than we expected" Alec looked at Magnus accusingly.

"Sorry we're late everybody, but it isn't a party until I arrive. So what's the sitch?" Magnus innocently added.

Before Jace could say something smart, Isabelle yelled out from her personal rock, "Magnus come here and amuse me" She clapped her hands as a gesture to motion him towards her.

"About time you got here, he is still rotting in the ground! Oh god, how long is this going to take?!"

"Wow somebody is moody this _morning, _what's wrong princess?" said in his best valley girl impersonation.

Isabelle glared "How would you like it...if you were dreaming about Alec in a leather jacket riding into the sunset with his amazing motorcycle!"

"Are you trying to tell me something? You have a crush on your brother? How many incest couples are there in this city!" He raised his eyebrow in curiousity.

Isabelle pushed Magnus' shoulder "Oh my god, gross! As if I would dream of Alec, that's your job. I was dreaming about this tall, dark and handsome stranger who was totally my type, moody badass" She sighed, her thoughts still in the dream world.

"Speaking of tall, dark and handsome strangers. You wouldn't guess who showed up naked in my living room"

"A stranger whose tall, dark and handsome?" Isabelle answered obviously, but her expression said _tell me now or you'll die_

"Ok moody princess, so yeah this total hunk just dropped outta nowhere from my portal, though he thought I was harassing Alec at first, but back to the point...he was GORGEOUS!" he almost screamed.

Everybody else looked in their direction and looked very confused...Jace thought they were talking about him again while Alec narrowed his eyes at Magnus.

Isabelle squealed like a schoolgirl "For real, where is he?! Where did you hide him? Your basement? Wait you're not cheating on my brother are you? Cause I have a whip and I'm not afraid to use it" she said in her best threatening tone

"Hell no, why does everyone take me for a sleaseball who just loves them and leaves them? I honestly love your brother!" he said in exasperation

Isabelle shrugged "Why was he naked though?"

"As if I know, he probably felt the need to take off his clothes when he saw us, Malec does it again" as he covered his face from amusement

"Oh shut up" she slapped his wrist with a lingering visual of a sexy naked man

"I think you should meet this guy, he seems like your type somehow…plus you're over that elf guy right?"

"Are you saying I like nude guys? Though I do but still..."

Both burst out from laughter at this even though Simon's impending death was upon them.

Magnus composed himself and looked at the others "Ok back to business, when's ratboy going to wake up?"

***

Jacob was surprised with the information overload about being a werewolf. He felt the urge to tell his pack about the different abilities that a werewolf can possess but refrained from transforming due to stress and temporary insanity.

He looked at Luke with God worship eyes "You are so my mentor, Godfather...what I want to know is how you transform with your clothes intact? I haven't mastered such a skill and I'm almost the best where I'm from"

Then this random werewolf girl with pigtails and high top converse suddenly spoke up, her presence was almost close to invisible until now.

"You don't look like a normal werewolf, you're too tall and you smell different" her voice was like nails on a chalkboard to his sensitive ears.

"Well you're a little girl who doesn't know when to shut up" Jacob retorted, too used to arguing with Leah, this girl was like a fruit fly compared to her.

Maia scrunched her fists in annoyance "Let's have a contest to see who can transform faster!"

Luke intervened "Maia, leave Jacob alone…he is still confused from his transformation"

"Yeah I didn't ask to wake up one day as a hairy beast...stupid bloodsuckers" Jacob said sarcastically

"Why do you keep thinking vampires bit you?"

"They didn't bite me, I'd die if they bit me, listen to me! Their presence made me transform" he said almost shaking in frustration.

"Okaay let's take a break now, you obviously need rest and I need to cook for hungry wolves" Luke ushered into the kitchen, leaving Jacob alone with Maia.

"Jacob, you're one strange wolf...you don't act like the rest of us…I don't think you should be here" She taunted him

"And you're a pipsqueak who thinks you're a gangster" Jacob looked at her standing with her arms crossed as if she was in a hip hop parody.

"Oh yeah! Well you're an idiot who can't transform with your clothes on!"

"Don't you start on me, squirt" he said, his silhouette blurry

"Oh I will coz I can! Let's take this outside, biatch!" she raised her fists for a fight

"Fine bring it, shortie!" Jacob stifled a chuckle at the girl.

With all the strength she could muster, she shoved Jacob outside to the swamp area, an extended garden to the restaurant. She crouched and made a mudball to throw at Jacob's face, at first he was confused by the action, its impact was the same as a pillow. This continued on repeat for two minutes until he had enough of her immaturity, he proceeded to swing his body to land on top of hers. She had eyes the size of dinner plates as she tried to comprehend on what just happened. He grabbed two large handfuls of mud and smashed one into her face and the other into her hair.

"Eat it, does it taste good? Tell me!" he said in victory, but he was unguarded at the wrong moment, Maia raised her foot until it collided with his genital area.

_BAM!_

Both groaned from some kind of pain, Jacob for being kicked in the nuts and Maia getting her foot broken from impact. They both rolled around in attempt to forget the pain, so they're covered in brown substance from head to toe.

The entire shadowhunter posse had arrived at Luke's to clean up Simon on the first day of his awakening.

Then as if destiny was against them Magnus with Isabelle in linked arms, were shocked to see two paralyzed bodies covered in mud "What the hell is going on here?", he could barely recognise Jacob in his masterpiece clothes.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Luke said, dressed in kitchen apparel, with his hands placed on hips

Jace and Clary who were desperately trying to hold up bloody Simon, Clary could have dropped him when she saw Luke in a floral apron with oven mittens.

"What are you wearing, Luke?" she retorted.

"Oh god, you brought another one? What is this, Downworlder refuge? I don't get paid enough for this…Wait why is Simon covered in blood and dirt?" Luke was too shocked at everyone staring at him.

**AN: Finished chapter 2, thanks for sticking with us, readers…it's only going to get better, so if you haven't reviewed…you should now but no pressure lol… umm no but it'd be great if you liked this chapter and told us, we really like hearing from you. **

**Oh and if you want to review but don't know what to say **

**Answer these questions: **

"**Did you enjoy this chapter? And what do you think is going to happen to Jacob?" **

**We'll see you next time on the other side…bye DC12 & all! **


	3. Hot Mess!

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, nothing in this story so far, belongs to us [Except our vulture insult] that and our ideas/plot for this story, so don't sue us! **

**Happy Reading long time! **

**Well we should warn you about Jacob and his bad attitude, **

**Read on to find out ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Here, what about this?" Luke said, holding up a pink collared shirt with polka dots "Yes it's from the seventies, but it's the only thing that would fit the bony ass" He was shuffling through his wardrobe, trying to find replacement clothes for Simon's blood drenched outfit.

"Luke what the hell is up with you lately? You're starting to scare me...when mom wakes up I'm telling her, she can't see you anymore" Clary said with hysteria.

"He's in a blood loss coma, why would he care what shirt he's wearing hmm?"

Jace took out his mobile phone, and snapped a photo of a drooling Simon on the bed. Clary glared at him, but he shrugged and said, "What? Mundanes like photos of themselves drunk...I don't think I could live with myself, if I didn't take a picture of this"

"Oh Jace, shut up. You're not helping. Why are you here anyways, go back outside to Izzy and the others!!"

***

The two Mud Mountains were looking and sounding like noisy gingerbread people, except without the colourful decorations. Alec walked over to the smaller lump and started poking it with a stick, "Downworlders, I don't understand them" he frowned.

Magnus still in turmoil over his ruined outfit with his head buried into his hands muttered "Oh why in hell did this werewolf have to roll in the mud... like a pig on a farm!!"

Jacob didn't need clear vision to notice the voice came from the one and only...

"_Sparkly toothpick?!"_ He tried to speak but mud got stuck in his throat. So Jacob looking like a hot mess, slammed his palm on the mud to hoist his body off the ground and in the process, a splatter of dark brown liquid splashed onto Isabelle's shiny leather boots and her pink silk nightgown.

She gasped and stared at her shoes "You piece of crap, you trying to be cool by acting like a nalum demon?" Jacob tried to wipe the mud off his eyes but failed and saw a blurry silhouette. It was definitely a feminine outline, with an outfit to make any hot blooded male blush. Although dressed in a long leather jacket over this satin dress she looked like a royal vampire chick. _Was it_ a_ vulture? With a sleeping mask on her head! _He thought but was confused by her refreshing fruit scent. Watermelons and vanilla ice cream?

But her high and almighty voice killed any sweet image of nice girls and summer "Stuck up bitch much?" he smiled though the mud was dripping out of his mouth.

Isabelle's rage meter went through the roof and blood rushed through her veins, the same adrenaline hit she gets when she is about to slaughter a demon. "Well excuse me! I totally eat shit like you for breakfast - so you better clean yourself with a freaking S-H-O-W-E-R and wash out your dirty mouth"

One of Jacob's pet peeves were girls who were scared to get dirty, so he thought it would be funny to walk closer with his arms out, as if he was going to hug her.

Isabelle slowly backed away with her gold whip on guard. She decided to not use it because she strangely felt safe, he couldn't harm her. Her hostile eyes couldn't escape the pull of his dark intense eyes. He was dragging her into a black hole, a world which existed only for the both of them.

Then they both flinched to the sound of Clary shouting.

"I'm going with Simon, Jace. And don't even think about following me." Clary decided to just say it outright and raw. She just needed time to stay away from Jace because every time she looked into his eyes, she was reminded of a selfish life she could have. Giving into her desires, eating his face, running her fingers in his hair was the last thing she could do especially when her best friend just turned into a vampire...and it was all because she had to kiss her brother not even a couple of hours ago.

"If you talk to me in the next week, it'll be too soon" she pulled on a disorientated Simon and walked off. Jace watched with his face slapped by her words and stared at the back of her head with glass eyes. Hearts were meant to be broken.

Isabelle shook her head, to try and cool her feelings from boiling over from the heat of the moment. She huffed in frustration and seeing Jace trembling in anger, she felt the need to comfort him.

Jacob could finally see the girl clearly, but only her back profile. He watched the golden haired boy shrug off her comforting hands. Jacob could only wonder if there was unrequited love going on there. It was only natural for him to feel a tinge of resentment towards the pretty boy vulture, again scoring him two to zero.

"Hello, earth to Jacob!" Luke said out of nowhere, handing him over a towel

"Thanks Godfather"

"Sorry about Clary. She also lives here you know"

Jacob returned his gaze to the vulture, "Really?" he said, _Clary the Vulture, _"That is so not a badass title" he muttered and Luke gave him a strange look, confused why he was looking at Isabelle.

"I meant the red haired girl who threw a tantrum you know" Jacob just nods his head, stuck in his own world

Magnus snapped out of his meltdown trance and stormed up to Jacob "If you think that it's the right way to wear these clothes, I'm seriously worried about your common sense. And I will be sending more outfits your way and there will be GLITTER" he shook his shiny ringed fist.

He disappeared into the darkness, Alec followed behind, tossing the stick aside.

"Maia, how long you going to lie there like that?" Luke yelled into the swamp and then smiled when he turned to Jacob "Help yourself to have a shower. Use the phone if you need to as well. "

"Ok but I think she broke her foot. Someone should help..." Jacob said.

He then grinned when he thought of the perfect person to call.

***

**LA PUSH, 8:07 AM WOLF MEETING NUMBER #213**

"Embry what's with the emergency meeting" Sam asked in exasperation

"Guess who just called me!"

"Your mother" Quil said obviously

"Nice guess but you're wrong, oh you're going to be so jealous man – "

"Get to the point, it's too early in the morning!" Sam ordered.

"Ok... JACOB! It was Jacob who called me" Embry nodded smugly. Quil gasped, _he called Embry before me!_

"Really" Seth exclaimed with bug eyes, "Is he here? I didn't see him come in. Oh Bella is going to be so happy"

"Oh enough with that bloodsucker chick. You always bring her up" Paul sniffed.

"He is in NEW YORK CITY!" Embry exclaimed.

"He ran to New York? Oh geez" Leah rolled her eyes. Embry shook his finger at her, "That's where you ARE wrong... he didn't run! He fell through a portal"

There was momentary silence, until Paul swore "What the fuck!"

"So like Alice in Wonderland shit? That's whacked up man" Jared shook his head. Sam threw his fist on the table, "Stop being silly Embry, did he call or not?"

Embry nodded his head furiously, "I swear on my life – Listen he called because he won't be home for a while, he found a wolf pack to stay with while he gets over Bella. They're very suss, they can transform with their clothes on. How cool would it be if we actually visit Jacob in New York?"

"He didn't even inform the alpha, I feel so betrayed. What has this New York wolf pack got we don't have – he is bound to La Push tradition, regulations, the treaty for god sake" Sam stated gravely.

"Well, I'm sure he will return again, he just needs to get his head around things. And Jacob said to tell you, we should open up our own Chinese Restaurant here. Emily could be the head chef...or we could hire a Chinese Chef. I don't know" Embry said. Sam glared at him, trying to control his rage.

"Oh and returning to your question, We have nothing on the New York werewolves...they can transform with their clothes on!"

The wolves started to speak among themselves in utter disbelief, then Embry remembered the gangster werewolf Jacob mentioned, "Oh and Leah there are other female werewolves. You're not alone." He smiled sweetly at her and her eyes widened

"Sam, ok we need to go to New York! Listen to this kid!!" Leah practically yelled.

Everyone looked at Sam waiting for approval.

"Oh and there is a magician if that compensates for anything"

"Please, please can we go?" Seth jumped up in his seat.

"I don't know..." Sam started

"Oh come on nothing happens in La Push. What do we have here? Vampires who eat animals? The rocky beach, 360 days of rain!" Jared puffed. Everybody stared at Jared with his confusing arguments.

"Oh my god guys, I forgot the most important thing Jacob told me..." Embry slapped his head. "There is a royal vulture on the loose. So really it's a matter of time _when _we go to New York."

* * *

**AN: Well well well, there's chapter 3, dear readers/reviewers. Did you enjoy it? :P I think for you Twilight fans out there, we threw in the wolf pack just for you (and for us, since we love them!) So now we have some questions for you:**

**Do you think Jacob imprinted on Isabelle? Was it just lust or love at first sight? **

**Do you think Isabelle overreacted to Jacob's playful attitude? **

**In what type of situations did Luke wear his pink collared polka dot shirt? (There may be a flashback scene depending on your review demand) **

**What do you think of Sam, a bit too aggressive huh or not? (We thinks too much Jacob love)**

**Which of the wolf pack member is your favourite? And which is most in character?**

**Also lastly but not least, we have a little gift for you fast reviewers, chapter 4 is ready to be posted, we're just waiting on your feedback :) Bye guys, until next time! ;) **


	4. Change Your Mind

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, nothing in this story so far, belongs to us [Except our cutesy nicknames] that and our ideas/plot for this story, so don't sue us! **

**Happy Reading long time! **

**Also we would like to dedicate this chapter to a dear friend (to one of the co-authors at least), their thoughts on the story truly touched us, so thanks so much, this is for you, Kate! :) **

* * *

**THREE WEEKS LATER...**

"You really think that looks like me?" Jacob stared at the drawing of a hunky boy stroking his chin but his eyes were too small and his jaw was too big "Your proportioning sucks...Oh wait maybe I'm too good-looking and it's hard to capture all of this" he laughs endearingly as he pokes Clary in the arm.

"Oh Jake, you're so full of yourself but it's still life so it's accurate" she grinned cheekily, these two had become fast friends over the last several weeks, Jacob refers to Clary as his sister from another mister.

"See Clary, its ok to draw other people now and again. You don't always have to draw that golden boy vamp – broaden your horizons on good looking people"

"I already told you everything about nephilim and the accords. Stop calling Jace a vampire."

Jacob shrugged, "Meh. When are you going to start talking to the guy – he probably doesn't even know why you're giving him the silent treatment"

"Do I look like someone who wants to talk about that" Clary said as she put on her best sour expression.

"Well you should be honest with Simon then, its mean to keep messing with his feelings. He is more of a best friend to you. You really think you can have a future with a vampire? But with golden boy, you can have babies, blonde ones, red haired ones, or even blonde-reddish ones. Plus you so want him! I can see it" he raised his eyebrows suggestively and tapped his head

"It's more complicated than it sounds. Nothing like your love triangle action you had going on in Washington. Everything is more dramatic in the NYC"

"What's more dramatic in the NYC?" The voice came from a brooding Simon leaning on Jacob's bedroom door.

"What the hell – where did you come from? Stop pulling the whole cliché-vampire on us, appearing out of nowhere" Jacob spluttered.

Simon smiled widely, "I did come for a reason" He turned to peck Clary on the cheek, "Ready for the movies, doll face?"

"Oh ducking glass mole. I forgot!" Clary jumped off Jacob's bed.

"Ducking glass mole?"

"Yeah, I guess some Alec has rubbed off on me... alright let's go, let's go" She hurried Simon out of Jacob's spare room.

"Get out of here love birds" Jacob waved.

He then collapsed on the bed and as he was about to close his eyes, the pillow next to him started to vibrate. He turned to find a green mobile phone next to him. It was Clary's phone. He was just about to run downstairs to give it to her, but he didn't need to when he heard a car engine drive away.

Clary's phone made a second buzzing sound. Out of natural instinct, he accidently stabbed the middle button with his finger to stop the loud beep.

_**NEW MESSAGE: IZZYBOO 8.28PM**_

**Oh my gosh, C-bear**

**i thnk Jace died wat shud i do?**

**u need 2 help me!  
xoxoxoxoxox **

Jacob's eyes popped out of his head and he thought, _Oh fark, what the hell is happening to the pretty boy? Now I HAVE to read the next message,_ he smirked and clicked on it.

_**NEW MESSAGE: IZZYBOO 8.29PM**_

**Haha just kiddin lol,**

**Dude, Jace is relli emo rite now, u betta tlk 2 him l8r!**

**Promise me, u'll be at Magnus' party at 12am ; )**

**Ps: So u and J-C can tlk! :)**

Jacob rolled his eyes at their silly nicknames. He pondered 'to reply or not to reply?' with his finger on his chin, well he was Team Jace for Clary after all.

_**MESSAGE SENT: IZZYBOO 8.45PM**_

**Sure thing Izzyboo, I'll b there wif bells on**

**Bahaha just kiddin :P**

**Luv C-Bear xoxo**

**Ps: I mite bring a sxc dude wif me :P but fo sho, he is relli sxc ;)**

He smiled to himself "Whoops I think I did something bad now... How the hell am I going to get Clary to the party?" Now time to come up with a devious plan

Again the phone vibrated against his hand...

_**NEW MESSAGE: IZZYBOO 8.48 PM**_

**OMFG, if u mean Simon, get urself a life**

**If not, then I call dibs ;)**

**Luv ya, C-bear xoxoxo**

**PS: Make sure this guy can dress, I'm sick of dating dumb jocks! :( **

Not only did Jacob need to think of a devious plan...now he needed a new outfit. He scrolled through Clary's contacts until he selected _MAGNUS BANE_.

"Oh Clary, what's up? Jace isn't here if you're wondering"

"It's kinda not Clary...ok so not Clary!"

"Oh naked wolf boy, begging me for more clean clothes? I was waiting for you to crawl back. They always do"

"I need a decent outfit for tonight... for your party man! I need to look good! You're the only one I can trust, Luke will put me in an Austin Powers get up"

"Ok here's what we'll do. I need your measurement sizes and some fairly expensive materials, we only have 2 hours, so you better come over!"

* * *

**AN: Oh gosh, its only the beginning of our twisted tale hahaha, no seriously we doubt you can even guess what will happen. But now for Question time, claps your hands if you're excited (lol):**

**Clary's green phone? Dodgy or high tech?**

**Team Jace or Team Simon? Oh wait scratch that, we know your answer :) **

**What dress theme will Magnus decide for Jacob?**

**How much longer will Clary deny her 'forbidden' feelings for Jace?**

**Did you like Isabelle and Clary's pet names? Do you think Jacob should have one? If so, what?**

**Well that's it, until next time, we abide you adieu ;)**


	5. Part One: Five Minutes To Midnight

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, nothing in this story so far, belongs to us [Except our troublesome trio] that and our ideas/plot for this story, so don't sue us!**

**Ps. If you're reading this thinking, "Hey i swear i have read this before" You are right, you have read this before because the first part was from the sneak preview. But keep reading on, because it has been updated :D :D**

**Happy Reading long time!**

**pps. Anonymous readers, you can review :P**

**

* * *

**

Jacob needed to walk through Central Park in order to get to his destiny. It was the perfect setting for...

"If I had to choose between you and the sun, I'd be a nocturnal son of a bitch"

"Oh come here, you...you Jackass!" Under the lights of the lamp post a young girl slurred. Her monobrow suggestively rose as she grabbed his hairy neck and smashed her alcohol drenched lips against his.

Jacob stared disgusted as he heard sucking and slurping as they exchanged saliva – only to be interrupted by a giant bucket.

Water splattered on top of their heads and a loud thump could be heard. The couple squealed like mice, scuffling their feet on the dirt. The guy in the Hawaiian shirt tripped as they ran away, pants fell around his ankles. He screamed "It's haunted, there's a ghost, mommy!"

Jacob was confused; there was no ghost but when he looked above he found three girls hovering above the lamp post...he couldn't decide which was weirder, _flying girls or ghosts? _

The girls were smaller than avatars, way smaller and once they locked eyes with Jacob, they stopped their hypnotic chuckles and flew to his side.

"What the..." Jacob stood startled as one fairy started to roam her fingers through his hair.

"My goodness, you guys gotta feel how luscious his hair is. Ooh what products do you use?"

"April...I'm sure he doesn't want to talk about his hair products...but his neck is so smooth, like liquid heat" another girl said as she tickled his neck, he laughed.

But then froze when he felt his leg being pinched "He has no body fat whatsoever, does he ever eat?" the third girl said with her hand still on his leg.

* * *

"Why do you look so...I don't know flustered?" Magnus asked when Jacob arrived at his loft.

"I think I got...molested" Jacob said in a tone between surprise and flattery because three cute fairies showed a liking towards him.

"Oh them...they're the troublesome trio, they always touch people they like" Magnus smiled like he had a secret.

"Yeah I know those three, they're always touching my fine self...they should be arrested for the things they've done to me" a blonde boy said as he lounged casually on the leather couch.

Jacob could tell this could only be one guy, the golden boy starring in Clary's sketch book.

"Ahh you must be Jason...pretty vamp boy" Jacob nodded his head while Jace stared at him like he was a three-headed dog.

Magnus placed himself between the two teenagers and said "Anyways we're wasting minutes here, get inside!" he forcefully shoved Jacob into his bedroom, ready for the makeover to commence.

Jacob stood in awe as he scanned the bedroom for the first time, he had never been inside a room with more colour than a packet of skittles.

"Yeah I need sunglasses" as he commented on the brightness

"Shut up, you act like you've never walked into a gay man's room before" Magnus insisted he just sit still on the chair, "Jacob stop squirming or I'll tie you down and leave you in here" he said with a smirk "Oh the things I could do with you...hehehe"

Jacob froze as soon as he saw Magnus' devilish expression "Ok ok ok...just measure me I'll be good" he puts up his hands in surrender.

So while Magnus measured his body up and down with a tape measure he prepared the materials to design his outfit for the party.

"Why is Jason here anyways? I thought he'd getting ready and kissing the mirror before he showed up for this party"

"Oh don't worry about him he's a criminal because he escaped from jail so guess who has to take care of him now"

"So like house arrest? I did that once cause when I was 14 my friends dared me to ride a motorbike but since I was still inexperienced I crashed into this old woman's house that cost maybe like $1000 dollars, so my dad's friend made a deal and just kept me inside his house for a night..."He sighed to himself, "Bella hadn't arrived yet"

"Yeah except he's under house arrest because he punched a werewolf in Hunter's Moon"

Jacob's eyes widened, "And he didn't break his hand? Unless it's healed already"

"Ok I need you to stop talking while I apply your eyeliner"

* * *

Jace stopped filing his nails when he heard the doorbell ring, he sighed _looks like the party is about to start_. First guests were a bunch of squealing elves and once more guests arrived, the lounge room suddenly transformed into a techno coloured disco, it was then, when Alec and Isabelle made their appearance.

"Oh you two are here at last, Alec by the way your boyfriend is in his room messing around with a tanned giant, its already been an hour, who knows what they are doing in there?"

Alec stared at Jace like a statue in disbelief then suddenly he snapped and stormed into Magnus' room.

He flung the door opened and with a murderous glare he found Magnus leaning over Jacob with his fingers in his hair "What is going on here?!"

Both are surprised at his sudden entrance, Magnus strung up from his position and Jacob was gobsmacked "Tu...tu...turtleneck boy? Nice to see you again"

Magnus smiled at Alec "Oh darling you're finally here...So what do think of my masterpiece?" and he spun the chair Jacob was sitting on to face Alec.

"It's alright I guess" Alec shrugged, fighting back the envious feeling of Magnus dressing up Jacob and chose to ignore the fact he had just called Jacob his personal masterpiece.

"Well I think that's my cue to go, I hope to see you two later on the dance floor" And Jacob did his signature thumb gesture.

* * *

Isabelle was surrounded by a sea of people but she only had her eyes stuck on Meliorn and the more she stared at his purple hair the more ridiculous he looked. She furiously twirled the olive in her drink as she hoped he would just go home and cry already.

She could feel the vibration from the music as she heard the lyrics _Kidnap my heart, take me with you, kidnap my heart…_.play in the background. Then her eyes widened when she saw Meliorn jump like a ballerina. A smiled curved across her cheeks when she realised he jumped because this handsome stranger just spilt orange substance all over his white tuxedo.

Isabelle refrained from clapping her hands and took the courage to strut to the stranger, all good looking in his leather studded jacket and his combat boots.

* * *

"Oh man, I am so sorry..." Jacob apologised to the white tuxedo man and waited as he expected him to throw a punch. But he only shrugged and walked away.

Suddenly a feminine voice emerged out of nowhere "Nice!" it said.

_What? Who said that?_ Jacob wondered as he turned around and the familiar watermelons and vanilla scent hit him like a tidal wave. It was the vulture girl making an encore appearance.

"Whoa! Are you actually talking to me?" he said, though of course looking suave with his best poker face on.

"As if I'm talking to you" She joked, "I want to talk to your Mohawk" she patted his head, it wasn't a typical mohawk with the shaved areas but it was just more volumised and heavily gelled. He looked like a rock star with his studded leather jacket "And also, thanks for spilling that drink on the purple haired dude, he deserved it"

Jacob was still stunned from the hair touching moment that he forgot what she said, but he managed to remain calm, "don't mention it"

Awkward silence proceeded until Isabelle started to check her inbox and missed calls but unfortunately... "Oh gosh, she hasn't messaged yet! What's taking her so long?"

"Who?"

"My friend, Clary. She is small and doll like and she promised she was going to be here –"

Jacob interrupted her, "Hey I know Clary!" Then a ding popped in his head, "Oh damn it, I have to pick her up!"

"Why do you have to pick her up?" Isabelle narrowed her eyes in suspicion, _How would Clary even know tall stylish boys in the first place._ Then as she looked Jacob up and down she couldn't help but wonder whether or not if he was the 'sxc guy' Clary was going to set her up with.

He started to pat his pockets frantically, assuming he had a mobile phone inside. He groaned thinking _Great, Jacob what a genius you are..no mobile phone to contact Clary! _He looked at Isabelle for inspiration as he prepared to work his manipulation skills "Yeah I have no idea how I'm going to contact her since I have no phone, no life, no nothing" He dramatically sighed and glanced at Isabelle with puppy dog eyes.

She raised an eyebrow at his strange monologue "Well I guess I could just call her and tell her to come here" she said simply.

"NO! No you can't do that! She won't just come here like that knowing that Jason is here - we need a neutral place and then from there, we will lure her to come here" Thinking about the fairies he suggested "Oh I know where. Tell her to go to Central Park"

Isabelle catching on to his devious plan "Yes let's do that….it'll be fun" She quickly dialled Clary's number, making up the cover story in her head

"Hello?" Clary picked up on the third ring, her voice hinted caution because any call from Isabelle was usually dangerous.

"Clary I'm at Central Park and I found this naked guy…he knows you! He keeps yelling 'Clary Clary Clary!' He's getting hysterical, you better come here now, I think he's bleeding."

Jacob watched her with a gobsmacked expression and mouthed, "...Naked?" Isabelle waved her hand to make him quiet and listened intensely to Clary's distant voice.

"Oh my god, Your talking about…" The rest was lost to the loud techno music in the background. Isabelle sighed and just concluded, "Yeah I don't know what you just said, but just come to Central Park as soon as possible!"

She shouted into the earpiece and closed her flip phone and turned to Jacob, "Well that was easy" Feeling like time was against him, Jacob ran to the bedroom and picked up his clothes, his original outfit that he came in.

Isabelle was leaning against the bedroom door as she wondered what this giant would need extra clothes for until it dawned to her, "Wait you're not really going naked are you? You do realise that was just a lie to get Clary to _rush _there"

"Don't worry, I've got a plan" he smirked deviously.

Jace stopped them in their tracks with two sleazy girls clinging on to him "Where are you guys going? The party just started"

"Oh we're just going to Central Park, no need to worry" he shoved past Jace while dragging Isabelle by her hand.

Jace remembering Jacob and his fairy encounter, assumed that we was going back for more. "Ok have fun with the fairies"

* * *

"Now this is what I call fate" Isabelle said as she circled two motorbikes parked outside Magnus' loft.

"Oh man, it's beautiful…can we touch it? I have never such seen a model - " He stopped midway when he suddenly saw Isabelle climb on one of the bikes, "Whoa what are you doing?" And for a split second he was mesmerised by her black hair waving against the midnight sky, She looked smoking hot on the bike_. Whoa man get a hold of yourself, this is a vulture…a freaking vampire, you dimwit. _

"Come on. It doesn't matter who this belongs to, just get on behind me" Isabelle smirked as she patted on the empty back seat.

Jacob scoffed, "I can just ride on this one. Trust me, I know how to ride bikes"

"No trust me, I really don't think you have a clue what your saying!"

Stubbornly, with his tight leather jeans he swung his legs over the bike next to her and proceeded to find the right levers, and even when Isabelle insisted that he just share the bike with her he just pressed the accelerator and literally flew off.

Up and up in the indigo sky, Jacob found himself in utter bewilderment "'Wooooooooo" _ Wait why is this thing flying?!_

"Oh gosh this guy" Isabelle looked up to find him zoom off, she didn't know his name but felt obliged to follow him. When her bike was next to his, she could hear him singing a chant

"I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky…all I wanted was a chicken wing, so I shot him in the ding - "

Isabelle concluded he was crazy but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Follow me ok!" Isabelle shouted loudly as it get loud in high altitude, she tilted her bike to the left and arrived gracefully on the grass of Central Park. And as for Jacob, he had toppled over a couple of trees, knocked over a couple of tin bins and crashed into a throned bush. Isabelle ran towards him, and found him outstretched on the grass with a playful grin on his face.

"Oh my - You're bleeding!"

"My blood must be turning you on?" he deliriously slurred as he wiggled his eyebrows, scarlet blood started to run from the crown of his head and onto his cheeks. Isabelle immediately whipped out her steele from her thigh sheath

"What the f- is that - really a glow stick? How is that going to help? Get that away from me" He covered his face with his arms as if he could protect himself. Before he could blink, she had him pinned down the moist grass. His bloodied alarmed face transformed into surprise that a beautiful girl was sitting on his torn singlet. If it wasn't for her determined glaze in her eyes, he would have thought she was trying to seduce him.

"Hold still. Its like you have never seen a shadowhunter before" She leaned forward trying to position the steele nearer to his forehead, but the way he stared at her with his innocent brown eyes she was getting distracted. Her fingers gripped around her steele started to tremble. _Just heal him already Isabelle, just because he looks so sexy in sweat and blood...Gosh Im a masochist _

Jacob started to stutter, first he thought he had a vampire on top of him and then she turns around and says she is a shadowhunter "But but but, you're meant to be a vulture"

Isabelle furrowed her eyebrows in confusion not only at his made up vocabulary but the fact his skin started to envelope by itself, and she didn't even manage to heal it with her steele yet.

"Did you know you just healed by yourself!" She quickly recovered herself.

"Oh yeah I'm a werewolf, I heal fast, I'm really strong and I'm always hot" he smiled sexily and for a split second he wondered why he wasn't bound to Sam's order.

"Werewolf huh?" Isabelle repeated again. Before Jacob could respond, a voice broke the tension.

"Ok I think I found them" Clary exhaled, looking like she had just ran a marathon with her messy hair flying all over her face. Luke randomly emerged behind her, with an identical stunned expression. Isabelle swivelled her upper body and locked eyes with Clary.

"Yep thats definitely them" Clary repeated, her voice was monotone stunned from shock at the image before her. Luke tensed up when he saw Isabelle on top of Jacob, he felt like he just walked in two teenagers doing the deed. And just like a chaperoned parent, he quickly shielded Clary's eyes.

* * *

**AN:**

**please note, the fairies in this chapter may seem random, but trust us they have a purpose in the upcoming chapters. Clap your hands if you believe in fairies, because were telling you the troublesome trio actually exist. ;) You know what to do, R&R, talk to us people hehe :) **


	6. Part Two: Five Minutes Past Midnight

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, nothing in this story so far, belongs to us [Except The mysterious Testorisakuras…. ] that and our ideas/plot for this story, so don't sue us!**

**Happy Reading long time!**

"Luke, I'm sixteen you don't have to cover my eyes!" Clary argued as she physically removed his hands away from her eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing? And you lied he's not even naked" Clary shrieked

Isabelle fixed her outfit in place as she stood up and raised an eyebrow further pissing off Clary with her skill, "What are you disappointed you missed out on something exciting?"

Luke interrupted again "Yeah what are you kids doing at this time of night in the playground!"

Clary turned to look at Jacob in his black torn singlet top and his tight leather pants. She couldn't get her head around that he had make up on, his intense-black-eyeliner-bordered eyes stared back her expecting a comment. She blurted out, "And J-Bro why are you... glamourous?"

He was counting the appropriate seconds in his head when he was due to speak and come up with an excuse. He then smiled at the lie he was just about to conjure in his mind "Oh you see Clary…it's my birthday! AND Magnus is throwing me a party…"

"Wha--" Isabelle began to argue but Jacob was quick on his feet, "but because I couldn't find you at the party, I said to myself, I can't celebrate my seventeenth without my sister from another mister… so now that you found us, lets go!" Jacob said excitedly, he was so smug with his improvisation skills. Isabelle stared at him as if he had loser scribbled on his forehead but nevertheless found his enthusiasm endearing.

Clary blinked, "Whoa wait a second, you tell me now its your birthday?"

"BECAUSE its after midnight, so technically its my birthday now"

"Happy birthday pal, I wish you had told me sooner I would of baked a cake for you" Luke gave him a warm handshake and then nudged Clary to follow in his lead, "Go on say happy birthday"

"Happy Birthday I guess" Clary scratched her head, this was such an odd scenario "But is Jace going to be there, cause if he is, you know I can't go there and Luke won't let me go either"

She turned to give Luke an-agree-with-me-or-die look but instead he waved his hand "Oh I don't mind, go have fun, go to boogie wonderland" His thoughts started to trail off as he began to reminisce on the many disco nights, he silently sighed at the memories.

"Ahh I knew you would say that"_ Godfather, you're so cool _"But Clary, I came prepared. I brought my hoodie, my pants and my NIKE shoes"

Isabelle and Clary shot him a blank expression, where Luke was genuinely curious.

"And so?"

"Soo duh you can dress up as a guy! Listen to this, one Jason won't recognise you and two he won't be seduced by your femininity so therefore you won't give in to temptation which I don't understand why you don't want to. But anyways, Annnd three! You can just be a dude for a night! I know, I know, I know I'm a genius"

Luke grinned, "What an interesting game"

Isabelle and Clary looked at each other as they mentally agreed the boys were dropped on their heads at birth.

"Are you serious?" Clary laughed.

Isabelle joined in until she paused, "You know what, I think the wolves are on to something…Come on why not? It would be fun" She didn't wait for Clary to respond and pulled on to her petite arms and shoved her behind the bush, along with Jacob's possessions in her other arm.

"Alright that's my cue to leave, so Jacob look out for Clary, my baby and... your lady friend" He winked and patted his back as he descended into darkness.

Jacob watched Luke's back disappear then swivelled around because in a park at five minutes past midnight, he felt like he was being watched. He relaxed when he realised the sound of chattering noise belonged to three small lovely fairies. They each stood with their arms on their tiny hips.

"Hey guys, you came for round two?" Jacob smiled.

"What are you doing standing around looking like you own the place" All of the fairies said in sync.

"Oh nothing, just trying to disguise my friend as a guy" Jacob said as if this was an ordinary ritual.

"Oh are you using the testorisakuras, the potion that - " The quietest fairy with blue streaks started but was interrupted when a fairy with purple hair quickly covered her mouth "Don't mind her, she's the daughter of crazy scientists"

"My name is Cole"

One fairy with yellow curly hair fake coughed "Yeah right it is"

"Her real name is Coleria, after the disease" the purpled haired girl replied. Cole glared at the other two fairies, for exposing her secret.

The fairy flicked her long yellow locks away from her neck as if she was the star of a shampoo commercial and randomly blurted out, "Hi. I'm April"

The last fairy which was still uncalled just said "Nora, of course, my name is the best" she nodded her head like she was the bees knees.

Jacob smiled at the fairies, such cute little things he wanted to steal them by putting them in his leather jacket pockets. "I'm Jacob, my friends call me Jake, nice to meet you. But what's this te-te-testoris?"

"Testorisakuras? It's a potion that transforms girls into guys temporarily. It's very effective, we try it from time to time" Cole replied in a matter of fact tone

Jacob nodded his head enthusiastically as he linked the dots together, "Oh hmm…by any chance do you think I could use some? Well not for me but you know for my friend. She is very…she would be interested"

With love hearts in her eyes, April jumped to speak first, "Sure!" then paused, "Wait…are you going to give us something in return?"

Nora shook her head at her friend "April, stop bartering. Sharing is caring"

"I'll give you a cookie for all of you" Jacob clicked his fingers like he made a good decision.

"Ookay!" April excitedly clapped her hands in delight.

"Hand it over Coco!" Nora said with her hand out

Cole sighed "Fine I'll go home and make some more" She passed the bottle to Jacob and he hid it in his hand.

Just as this exchange was done with, Clary emerged from the bushes, looking lame in Jacob's hoodie and pants. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun which made her look like an alien, an alien about to play basketball, and once Clary locked eyes with the three little smiley people she felt like an alien ready to jump inside the basketball hoop and hide from embarrassment.

Isabelle shook her head, "Hey, I tried my best" She glanced at Jacob and said, "My resources were slim"

The fairies couldn't hold themselves any longer and broke out into contagious giggles and chuckles.

Jacob already bit his lip to hide his laughter and grabbed the potion and handed it to Clary "Here this will soothe your worries. Drink up!"

Clary half asleep, took out her hand and drank the pink energy drink.

**POP!**

Suddenly in Clary's place, a handsome, tall guy with a bored expression stood in her place.

The fairies shrieked in delight "Oh my god!" They started to do cartwheels in the air, Jacob nodded his head approvingly.

Isabelle eyes bulged, staring at the red haired stranger. "I know its you Clary, but holy hell you are hot! But you guys." She raised her eye gaze towards the tanned man and the fairies, "I cant believe you just gave Clary a fairy potion. That is not good. Not good at all"

"I know but its safe, I trust them. Look at them…they are SO cute" Jacob wanted to pinch their cheeks, Isabelle turned to find the fairies smiling innocently, she couldn't help but sigh "Alright but if she turns into a rat, not my problem!"

"What how can I turn into a rat?" Clary exclaimed and gasped at surprise by her sudden deep voice. _What is happening to me!_

Isabelle melted at the sound of her accent "Talk more, your voice is sexy!"

Jacob just shrugged "It's alright" _My voice is so much hotter!_

Clary gulped, her heart started to race, she was petrified, "I'm a guy!" She started to feel her face, her once soft complexion was now rugged and unshaven, and her hair still curly but short, way shorter. She felt like crying and even more so when she patted the place where her breasts used to be.

"I don't even have man boobs!" She cried out. Everyone laughed at the image of a man saying he wanted man boobs. Isabelle started to saunter towards the man. Clary immediately stepped back, "Don't fall in love with me! OH my.. I'm not stuck like this am I?"

"Jeez you're not my type. Show me your body!" Isabelle said as she grabbed Clary's hoodie and lifted it to see her muscles. She sighed, "Oh Clary, sorry to say but you have nothing on…" She turned to glance at Jacob. In surprise, he quickly grinned upon hearing this.

It was reaching fifteen minutes past midnight, and Clary was frantically pacing her steps back and forth, "Please tell me this is not permanent!"

"Hmm well that was easy, it's not like I want to be here but Mr Cranky Pants sent me here to fetch you."

Clary stopped breathing altogether when she recognised the voice she could detect from anywhere.

"JACE! You're not meant to be here! Stalker much?" Isabelle outrageously said

"Sorry to interrupt this fairy convention, there is a party to go to" Jace said as he brushed his hair with his fingers.

It has been three weeks since Clary has seen Jace so she felt the urge to take in every fibre of his existence before he slips away from her reach. From the corner of his eyes, Jace felt the intense stare from this random stranger standing too close for his comfort. He jerked a finger towards him and asked Isabelle, "Whose this carrot top?"

Clary felt a pang of hurt, and not realising she was looking feminine with her hands on her hips she blurted out, "HEY don't you recognise me! I'm Clar-"

Jacob nudged Clary's ribs and put his other arm around her shoulders "Clary's brother. Her older brother…Clay. Meet Jason -"

"Oh by the angel JOSEPH! It's Jace for the last time" Jace said then narrowed his eyes towards _Clay_ and could see the resemblance, "Really? Your Clary's brother…her brother? I'm her brother! Did you just find out? If so when? I found out about a month ago"

"WHAT! What! What?" Out of all the responses Jacob did not expect Jace to claim he was her brother. "Sib…Sib…Sib…lings"

Jacob was frozen in shock, while Isabelle tried to push him away. He stared still frozen. So she did the only thing she knew how to do. She stabbed his foot with her high heel. "Anyway, we're off…you guys talk about Clary and get to know each other!" Isabelle thought she was clever, because at the back of her mind, she wanted Jace and Clary to resolve their problems so she could get Jace stop being a party popper of a demon hunter.

Clary waited for Jace to speak first "Ok, I know I'm a handsome guy and all but really you need to stop staring at me, what would Clary think?"

Clary felt the burning rage to slap his face, but _what kind of guy would do that to another guy? A straight one at least. _So she decided she should go along with the act, _come on a guy _is a piece of cake. She cleared her throat as she channeled her inner man. She started to flex her muscles, _well arm fat_ and casually commented on the weather.

Jace was taken aback, how could this freak be related to Clary "Are you really Clary's brother? Because honestly I never heard her even mention your existence. No offence"

"Yeah she doesn't talk about me much. I think I embarrass her, must be my funny voice"

"Yeah, you don't say?" he said sarcastically

Clary shoved his arm.

"If your Clary's brother then where were you when she found out she was a shadowhunter?

Clary bit her lip as she thought of a lie, "Yeah I was away studying, my sister and my mother think I need people skills so I was abroad, learning the ways of psychology"

" 'Psychology' is right…alright want to psycho-analyse me? I'm going to tell you the story of how I met Clary"

Jace talked while he stared at the ground "So there is this club…you know the drill boy killing demon, random girl butts in. Boy is like who is this mundie to mess up everything. Boy realises mundie is not just an annoying mundie with an even more annoying mundie friend but a daughter of an evil shadowhunter. Boy kisses the daughter of the evil shadowhunter. Then evil shadowhunter father turns around and tells boy, I am your father too. So now I'm in my love with my, I mean our sister. Do you see the problem with that?"

"Alright, that is a problem - " Clary giggled then shifted her laugh into a low tone.

"No, seriously when I found out we were related. I just lost myself. How could my feelings be artificial, when it feels so right. Nothing is right without Clary. She is everything in my life. I can't go back to being an emotional stone".

Clary's mouth flapped open and close, this was a side of Jace she thought she'd never see . She mouthed _wow _ feeling more awake than ever.

"You're basically a stranger to me and yet I'm telling you everything, maybe because you remind me of Clary". Jace peered at Clary under his eyelashes.

Instantaneously, Clary went to touch his arm, he jerked at the touch, there was a tingling sensation at contact "Hey I'm not into guys. Just letting you know"

Clary swallowed any feelings of hesitation and unsure where this sudden fierceness came from she grabbed his neck and drew his pink lips towards her. Her heart erupted like lava overflowing from a volcano. The kiss started out as gentle first, it was more for comfort than for lust. Jace was utterly confused, he gasped for help as he tore his lips away, "What do you -" He then started to stumble backwards when out of nowhere, Clary the sister he was in love with, stood in front of him. He looked around his surroundings, "Clary? Wait, where how…where did Clay go?"

Clary could feel her long hair fall past her shoulders, she internally smiled _I'm a girl!._Once she returned to face Jace, she punched his arm "Idiot, I was here the whole time"

Jace forgot all about Clay and just looked at Clary, like she would disappear from his sight at any moment "Do you know what you just did?"

She ignored the slap of rejection, as she stood up straight and looked confidently into his golden brown eyes, "I won't take it back" _because I am sick of lying to you, I know you are my true heart's desire _

"But I thought I disgusted you? You said I disgusted you, doesn't _us _disgust you" He waited for her to flinch, but she didn't. He then intensely search for a movement in every muscle in her face, any creased line in her forehead anything which granted permission to hold her.

"No" She breathed.

"Not even if I…" Jace then moved closer and reached out to touch her cheek, she leaned against his warm touch and closed her eyes as she nuzzled against it. She looked up at him, and seeing passion in his eyes she murmured, "Just do it. kiss me"

Clary jumped at the surprise of his other hand wrapped around her lower waist, but she melted into his grip. She felt the rough texture of the bark of a tree against her back as the kisses become more aggressive. Now this kiss was much more passionate than any other kiss they shared together, it was like their lips melded together and air was no longer necessary, all they both needed right now was to affirm their love for one another.

She tugged his golden locks, as the pain from the tree dug into her back. Jace breathlessly murmured, "Are you alright?" She unwrapped her legs around his waist and returned on to the ground, "There was something stuck in my back" and turned around to face the willow tree.

_Strange_

There was a hole in the tree which was normal for a tree to have Clary decided but what was inside was strange.

It was a wooden box with dirt and other brown particles Clary didn't want to know, all over it. She pulled it out and as it fit in the palm of her hands, she could see engraved letters just underneath the surface.

_ J.W.H. _

_"_Where did you pull that from?"

Clary dropped it out of her hands, too scared to hold it let alone open it. Jace caught it mid-air and decided to clean it with his spray and wipe. Clary watched him open the lid expecting a beam of light to shoot out like a crazy Sci-fi movie. But unfortunately, nothing came out, only Jace had this weird expression on his face that was indescribable.

Clary went on her the tip of her toes, "What is it? What's inside the box?"

BOM BOM BOM!

**AN: Well the drama is really starting to heat up, we're currently bouncing with too much caffeine. Our eyes are dilated and our hearts are pounding, so please don't let our coffee overdose go to waste. Tell us what you think :) **

**Essay questions!**

**Just kidding :P **

**Why is Jace carrying around a spray and wipe bottle with him? **

**Did you enjoy Jacob and Isabelle's first real meeting? **

**And what is better than slash and incest in one pairing?**

**What do you think the letters mean? **

**And of course please, if you have any questions feel free to pm us. Thanks again, we're signing off now. **

**Oh and check out the profile to find out what Clay looks like **


	7. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, nothing in this story so far, belongs to us [Except Bella's cow obsession] that and our ideas/plot for this story, so don't sue us! **

**Previously on…BBinNYC (in a sitcom tone) **

**Clary drinks a man potion (kids don't do drugs) and gets turned on by Jace, they make out on a tree and find a box, meanwhile Jacob and Isabelle thinking incest much? They then go back to Magnus' party **

**But first ladies and gents, let's see what Alec and Magnus got up to when everyone was at the park ;)**

(Just copied and pasted from ch.5:1)

_Alec stared at Jace like a statue in disbelief then suddenly he snapped and stormed into Magnus' room._

_He flung the door opened and with a murderous glare he found Magnus leaning over Jacob with his fingers in his hair "What is going on here?"_

_Both are surprised at his sudden entrance, Magnus strung up from his position and Jacob was gobsmacked "Tu...tu...turtleneck boy? Nice to see you again"_

_Magnus smiled at Alec "Oh darling you're finally here...So what do think of my masterpiece?" and he spun the chair Jacob was sitting on to face Alec._

_"It's alright I guess" Alec shrugged, fighting back the envious feeling of Magnus dressing up Jacob and chose to ignore the fact he had just called Jacob his personal masterpiece._

_"Well I think that's my cue to go, I hope to see you two later on the dance floor" And Jacob did his signature thumb gesture._

_

* * *

_

Alec waited till Jacob left the room to push the door shut. If looks could kill, Magnus would be choking on his own glitter till the slow release of death.

"Um you never told me you invited the werewolf" Alec muttered monotonously.

"I wasn't aware that I needed your permission" Magnus challenged and brushed back his hair in the process.

Alec went for the sympathetic approach and in a soft voice he said, "It's just ever since he came here, you just can't stop going gaga all over him"

Magnus decided to play innocent "Well look at him - why wouldn't you go gaga over him?"

Alec spluttered, coughed and choked at the same time "That's beside the point" He clenched his jaw.

"What's the point Alec? You said you wanted a secret relationship and then now you're jealous I'm spending time with another guy…" Magnus was now lying on the bed perched on his elbow.

"I'm not jealous" Alec quickly said.

"Why are you even angry then?"

When Alec is left speechless, Magnus stands up and walks closer to him. He gently lifted Alec's chin "So yeah why are you angry hmm. Tell me please"

Alec just stood still, completely hypnotised by Magnus' emerald eyes.

"That's what I thought" Magnus smirked and as he turned around, he slowly peeled his shirt off his back.

Alec swallowed, as he watched his boyfriend get changed in front of him, _or at least that's what he thought he was doing?_ In an unexpected high pitch voice, he said, "Magnus turn around…If you like this Jacob so much… I can be better than him" Alec winced at his choice of words.

Magnus nodded his head as he sauntered towards the vanity table. He opened his drawers and pulled out a giant lollipop and ever so seductively placed it in between his teeth. Alec swore he heard him growl. As Magnus neared closer to wide eyed Alec, he found himself walking backwards until he fell onto the bed.

Magnus whispered into his ear in a husky voice "Put your money where your mouth is, baby" Alec was left with a lollipop in his mouth.

Jace was sitting on the couch still filing his nails, when he heard a purring sound through the closed bedroom _That's it, I'm outta here._

_

* * *

_

**Two hours later… somewhere in Central Park**

Jacob was in aftershock after finding out about the truth of Clary and Jace - she was in love with her brother.

"What? Did you guys know they were related?" Jacob said exasperated, so shocked that he even stopped in the middle of the road to ask this question.

The fairies were fluttering on top of his head. The yellow haired, April smacked the back of his head to force him to move out of the way, "You're not with the latest gossip. Why?"

"I'm sorry that I just found out that My-Sister-From-Another-Mister is in love with her brother? Shadowhunters think they're Egyptian Royals?" Jacob said hysterically. He pointed to the vulture "You're a shadowhunter right – are you in love with your brother? Are you going to marry him in the future?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "No my brother's gay…Oh crap, I shouldn't have said that"

"I knew it! I told you guys" Nora, the purple haired fairy shrieked in glee, she always had the most accurate gaydar.

Isabelle stomped her foot with her stiletto "Everyone here, shut your lips. It's meant to be a secret"

They made it to Magnus' loft in no less than 30 minutes. They stepped over a passed out downworlder on the first couple of steps leading to the apartment's front door. The sight which met them, when they entered was like no other.

Magnus was singing or maybe screaming into a giant lollipop, which he used as a microphone. Cleary he was out of his mind at this moment. He twisted his dishevelled hair, decorated with streamers and confetti like there was no tomorrow.

"I make them good boys go bad…good boys go bad…soooo bad" He slurred as he pointed with two thumbs towards Alec.

Alec was responding very well to Magnus, evident by enthusiastic pelvis thrusts.

Isabelle's jaw dropped and then Alec went, "Woot woot" with a big lollipop stuck in his mouth matching big ass yellow with black stripe sunglasses.

"Really? It's a secret!" Cole, the third fairy raised an eyebrow and then laughed her head off.

Isabelle sighed then muttered "Damn, I need a drink" (AN: Please pronounce damn like Akon's Sexy Bitch)

The ghetto lyrics and music was getting Jacob in the mood. He was over the Clary and Jace shenanigans, distracted by the way Isabelle sashayed to the drinks table. She turned back and Jacob swore she winked at him, as if she was beckoning him towards her. _Not really but a guy can dream. _Nevertheless, he was lured to follow the good looking stranger. She poured herself a ladle of fruit punch into a cup and he grabbed the first slice of an untouched cake.

"Are you ok? As in that's not the first time Turtleneck has done that right?" Jacob said because she looked traumatised from the funny sight. But adorably traumatised he decided.

"Do you mean Alec and how do you know him anyway?" Isabelle eyed him down suspiciously. _Since when is Alec friends with werewolves?_ _Stylish looking werewolves? Why are the good ones always gay? Damnit Janet! _His leather jacket was torn from the motorbike accident which made her lose her train of thought as she found herself staring at his revealed bare skin…above his navel.

Jacob attempted to change the subject not wanting to bring up how he met Alec "This is good cake, you should try it"

Isabelle snapped out of her lustful delusions, at the compliment of her own cooking. She immediately gushed "Yeah I know!" She felt the urge to rejoice that she was a good chef after all. Yet, she didn't want to appear egotistic so she grabbed the nearest random's arm "Did you hear that? My cake is good!"

"Please don't kill me" the random quickly said. "I'll eat your cake if you don't talk to me"

Jacob laughed at the fear this vulture could trigger out of anybody.

"So who are you?" Isabelle suddenly asked, as he noticed his laughter.

"Oh I'm Jacob" He wiped crumbs off his hands and shook her tattooed hand.

"I'm Isabelle" She smiled charmingly.

Jacob froze at her smile but then realised what she had said, his grip tightened.

"Uh can I have my hand back?"

"Unfreaking believable" Jacob almost wanted to scream and burn all the images of Bella out of his head.

"Hey! I gave you my real name!" Isabelle said with feigned hurt and tugged her hand back.

"Can I have the fake name instead?" Jacob replied with no energy, wishing this was a nightmare.

Isabelle gasped, "Give me back my cake!" and in the process she tried to stab his hand with the fork.

"No way, this is mine! Get your own" Jacob snapped out of his trance and sheltered his cake like it was gold.

"I made this cake, moron! Insulting my name is like insulting my cake!" She threw his cake to the floor.

"Well that was just mean" Jacob pouted and Isabelle tried to hide her smile as she headed to join Alec and Magnus on the dance floor.

For 3 whole weeks in New York, Jacob thought he could finally get over his unrequited love, which successfully did work. He could proudly say he did not think about the Forks drama until the most beautiful girl said her name was freakin' Isabelle. It didn't take long for images of Bella to bombard through his skull. He saw Bella in his rabbit pressing the horn because she said the sound reminded her of a cow. She had this weird obsession with cows that always confused Jacob till this day. He shook his head, trying to replace the memory with something else. Now, he sees Bella walking on the beach, he tries to hold her hand but she growls. He remembers feeling scared but that's short lived when she trips, rolls on the pebbly sand and into the waves. Clumsy was an understatement. Then there were the days in the garage, where Jacob would be bobbing his head to rock music on the radio until it was always abruptly paused by Bella. He sighed. _Damn her and her lack of taste in music. _

The loud music returned him to the present, and he saw Isabelle flick her long black hair as she twirled with her brother and Magnus. It was very easy to spot her in the dance floor and he instantaneously smiled. Seeing her have fun made his heart skip a beat. Even though, she has a name similar to Isabella, Bella wouldn't be caught dead in stilettos like that let alone dancing liberally. Hell, _why am I even comparing them in the first place. Except for their name, they didn't have a thing in common._

All of a sudden Jacob noticed a slightly overweight and profusely sweating redheaded guy who couldn't dance reach out for Isabelle's hand and she smiled politely. He twirled her around which looked awkward and yet Isabelle still was having a good time. But the sight of someone who was both red head and glistening just reminded him of Edward, _oh hell no _he snapped. He would not let the second girl he really liked be stolen by this Edward wannabe…it was time to step up, he breathed in and out and took giant strides towards Isabelle.

He managed to give the guy the biggest dirty look he could before he wrapped his arm around Isabelle's lower back "What are you doing? Let me go!" Isabelle tried to protest but inside, she was grinning like a fool, _about time mister._

Jacob whispered into her ear, tempted to sniff her hair "I just want to talk to you, let's go outside to talk somewhere quiet".

* * *

They heard the pulsing music fade as they approached the staircase outside the front door.

Isabelle made herself comfortable on the third step "We're here, so speak!"

Jacob stood awkwardly against the wall, twiddling his thumbs "Yeah umm I was saving you from that redhead creep"

Isabelle raised an eyebrow, "Sure sure. Besides, technically it was bronze hair"

Jacob stopped twiddling his thumbs and kicked the wall behind him, "Oh great, are you serious? It's not even his real hair! And besides he was sweaty and he was all over you..." He shuddered

Isabelle loved seeing Jacob get mad, "I prefer to think that it was glistening - but whatever you so called 'saved' me and now what hmm?" She challenged.

Jacob looked down at his shoes and muttered; "I just wanted to say sorry for acting like a jerk over your name" he looked up at her through his eyelashes.

Isabelle was so close to getting up just to pinch his cheeks but she resisted and tried to act nonchalant, "Yeah what the hell was that?"

Jacob took his time to explain his dilemma "Yeah let's just say, I knew this other girl, same name who broke my heart…alright it's one letter difference and she prefers Bella, but it's still God's cruel joke that the first girl I actually am interested in is named after her".

Isabelle was surprised at his honest answer and decided to stop teasing him…for now "You're interested in me? I thought you were gay, I mean you're wearing Magnus' clothes and you had a nickname for my gay brother".

Jacob coughed on his own spit. He wasn't homophobic but that caught him off guard .

"No no no, what kind of conclusion is that?"

"Well how do you know them anyways, you're friends with Clary and you seem to know everything, yet you just popped out of nowhere"

"Wait is this upsetting you?" If there was one thing Jacob couldn't handle it was a crying teenage girl.

"Oh please" She turned her eyes on him, which demanded the truth.

" Well you're right I did pop out of nowhere" Jacob shrugged.

"Yeah what does that even mean?" Isabelle raised her hands.

"OK ok ok… I was in Seattle when I saw this suspicious guy who turned out to be Magnus; he was with turtleneck, your brother… And here I am as a wolf thinking wonder what those two are doing at the middle of the night. And no joke - a swirl appeared in the sky"

"A portal?" Isabelle said boredly.

"Yeah but have you seen the rocky horror show? Where they do the time warp? That's what I call the portal" Jacob demonstrated with the pelvic thrust grinning cheekily as he caught Isabelle checking out his ass.

"So you jumped through the portal and haven't returned since. When did this happen?"

"Three weeks ago but don't worry my friends and dad know - it's all good. And besides, New York is just starting to get more interesting" Jacob smirked.

Isabelle stood up and fixed her dress. She cocked her head to the left as if she was studying him for a lab assignment. Jacob saw her bite her lip. Isabelle connected the dots, three weeks ago. The cemetery. Magnus and girl talk. Hot naked guy falling into his lounge room out of nowhere. Naked. Isabelle repeated in her head. _He is so the naked guy. _

She didn't know how, but she found herself inches away from his face. Her hand gripped on his shirt.

His deep brown eyes set her on fire "So now you believe I'm NOT gay?"

"Well maybe I still need some convincing" Isabelle's voice came out more sultry than usual.

Jacob leaned his face closer to hers, his breathe mingled with hers…

* * *

**AN: **

**We're back, babies! It's been so long, we missed you all and sorry for the VERY late update…we'll try not to repeat it. So we've rewarded you with an extra LONG chapter for Malec and Isacob (Our star pairing! Woohoo!) **

**Clace and surprise pairing coming next week. Three words to describe that chapter shall be… fire, mistaken identity and rabbit ;) **

**Oh, we decided no questions, since you are curious minds, you may ask us questions…about anything even the random. So please R&R ;) **

**PS: **

**To: The Cat**

**In reply to your review, not that Mr Sparkly Pants but another version is in this chapter. Sorry that other one will be in LATER chapters, please continue to read our story. We think our story is worth reading because of his absence. Hehehe. **

**From: MPDinNYC126 **


	8. Hotel California

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, nothing in this story so far, belongs to us [Crazy lollipops/Surprise pairing] that and our ideas for this story, so don't sue us!**

When Jacob pulled Isabelle closer to him, her heart pounded wildly as she felt Jacob's heart beat like smashing cymbals against his rib. He caressed her soft cheeks where the heat from his weathered palms made her face flush from the contact. Their lips were about to meld together, his hot breath fanned her glossed lips... until they heard the collision of the door hit against the wall. Isabelle reluctantly moved her body but this caused her to accidentally hit Jacob's nose in the process. He closed his eyes in pain but that was short-lived when he felt Nora's wand jab into his head.

"We caught you" she said in glee while laughing out loud.

Isabelle and Jacob could only see Nora until a fairy peeked behind her head.

"Peek- a- boo" April chanted. And above the fairy's head, fluttered Cole. In a suspicious tone, she narrowed her eyes and said, "Aah I think were interrupting something here"

Isabelle was now leaning her back against Jacob's chest while his fingers lingered around her waist. Jacob tried to silently communicate to the fairies to leave with enlarged eyes and hand gestures which directed towards the EXIT sign. But apparently it didn't come across that way.

"Are you doing a demented a Hawaiian dance?" April queried worriedly.

"Yeah we're going to leave" Nora said sarcastically "so you two can continue your wham bam thank you ma'am"

Isabelle's jaw dropped at the sight of an innocent looking creature saying something so controversial.

Cole flew closer to Jacob, "Besides mister, that cookie deal – it's time to pay up but we decided cookies ain't worth it. Soo how about you just try these lollipops instead!" She said enthusiastically and as she swirled her tongue around the lollipop she giggled, "Come on, don't they just look candytastic?"

Isabelle with her shadowhunter logic automatically shook her head, "Aha, I know your tricks little squirt – we're not that stupid to accept fairy juice. Isn't that right Jake?" She craned her neck to face Jacob. However her smile vanished when she saw, him betray her. Jacob had somehow got a hold of a lollipop.

He looked at her with dilated pupils, "Watchasay?" the lollipop wedged between his teeth.

Isabelle was about to mutter something related to Jacob's lack of brain cells, but as soon as she recognised how irresistible Jacob looked with the lollipop, she was immediately entranced. He tugged onto her hand and said a bit too excitedly, "Comeoncomeoncomeon…let's dance"

The fairies watched the couple dash back to the party to hit the dance floor. They then erupted in cheeky cackling.

"Oh-they-have-no-idea-what-they-got-themselves-into!" Cole said in between laughter.

They laughed and laughed and laughed until April coughed harshly – her little throat getting tired.

* * *

The shiny red VW rabbit's tyres sped along the highway against the midnight sky. Embry gripped his hands on the steering wheel as he thought surprisingly how effective the fuel tank was able to travel from La Push to New York. Leah was rambling on how flying motorbikes could not exist as she filed her nails in the front seat while Seth sat in the back like a good little boy with his seatbelt on.

"We've been following the so-called flying bikes for a while now, there is no way we're going to find them – give it up already!" Leah rose up her arms in defeat. It has been over an hour since Seth and Embry supposedly witnessed two motorbikes fly across the sky and descend to an unknown place.

Seth now sat up in alert and gasped wholeheartedly, "Eat your words Leah!… I just saw where the bikes landed. Press the accelerator and go through the gates where the sign says Central Park! I really did see them!"

"Seth, are you even wearing your seatbelt man?"

"Yeah yeah yeah"

"Chill out, guys…yes we'll find the bikes then we'll find the cheap motel Ed gave us for charity and then we'll go find Jake" Embry said calmly.

The mention of Edward launched Leah into her rant about the night Bella wailed and begged Edward to fund the werewolf trip to New York.

"I swear that daughter of Chief Swan is the most egotistical girl ever! – "

"Hey no way Bella is really nice!" Seth defended half distracted by the scenery outside the window.

"Oh yeah" Leah scoffed, "Come on the only reason that the leech paid for the hotel was because Swan girl was _wah wah_ to Edward '_oh my god, it's all my fault that Jake ran away!' _ It's always about her. What kind of boyfriend would pay for his enemy's expenses! Next thing you know Ed is going to pimp out Bella to Jake just because she wants a '_ba-by'_"

Embry laughed, his body shook and said, "I don't know what you have been drinking but I want what you've been having"

Seth then leaned forward to hit Embry at the back of his head, "Dude! You missed the turn"

The tyres screeched across the road and Embry struggled to turn the car backwards in order to approach the park's gates - only to realise too late that the Rabbit skid past the 'cars prohibited' sign. By the sheer force of a werewolf's strength and his surprise, Embry ripped the hand brake off. Due to acceleration, the rabbit collided with an expensive set of motorbikes – the bikes they were initially trying to track down. The engine exploded and brought the Rabbit and bikes to a halt next to a giant oak tree.

Embry, Leah and Seth just managed to jump out of the car, but not without minor injuries. Seth had his right arm covered in burns and Leah experienced cracked fingers. But it was moments like this they were glad they were wolves who were able to regenerate in less than ten minutes.

Embry buried his head in his hands, "Oh hell… Jake's gonna kill us – his baby is ruined!"

"Oh chillax dude, it was worth less money than your manicure"

"Shut up Leah, it was ONE time alright"

Seth perked his head in interest "French or Colour? And how much was it?"

Leah just blankly stared at both Embry and Seth "You two are SO gay"

"Guys – Quiet" Embry said, "I can hear music…." They all turned their attention to listen to the sound. Just faintly, lyrics were audible '_Too Sexy for my shirt…Too sexy it hurts'_

"How can the radio be the only thing that's working!" Leah exclaimed.

"Ahh Emmett. Remember how Bella got him to install an uber expensive radio for our road trip -"

Leah shot Seth an evil look so he would shut up.

Meanwhile, Raphael was wandering around the park looking for his missing bikes. His vampiric hearing came in handy when he heard the sound of the music which seemed to be close to the scent of burnt rubber. Raphael pushed his way through the bush, and the sight of crashed bikes made his nostrils flare in uncontrollable rage.

Leah and Seth suddenly turned around to find a random jump out of the bushes, spitting verbal vomit of angry Spanish words at them. Their faces were completely frozen in fear from this teenage boy. He was wearing a loose white shirt with opened buttons which exposed his faint chest hair.

Raphael pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down – He just couldn't comprehend why a tall girl and a skinny boy who were practically naked would want anything to do with his bikes. And then he noticed under the dark sky, there was a third tanned man…his back was facing him as he buried his hands in despair. Raphael felt a pang of empathy that this stranger felt so distraught over his own bikes.

He caught his breath when the tanned man turned around. Everything was in slow motion. His hand slowly ran through his silky midnight black hair, the way his body gracefully moved, Raphael couldn't look away, there were butterflies in his stomach yet he hadn't had a need for food in over a century. Somehow his chocolate eyes seemed to be focused on Raphael like he was the only thing that existed in the world. Stars felt brighter than usual and he was sure a comet flew past this angel's head.

Leah felt her stomach grumble and she could feel a burp ready to erupt. She broke the long silence as her bodily function echoed through the park.

She covered her mouth bashfully and smiled, "Sorry guys, little bit too much soda on the trip"

Like a bullet out of a gun, Raphael snapped back to the source that made him angry in the first place. He sauntered towards Seth and Leah and as he pointed fingers at them he yelled words that sounded like "Oh, Dios mío!" He flicked his collar up and continued, - "¿qué has gente estúpida poco hecho a mi máquina hermosa, Jesús espero ustedes dos se pudran en el infierno y ardiendo hasta que poco a poco, incluso el mismo Satanás quiere que le saque del infierno"

"Fuck, I didn't realise my burp offended you so much! I apologise, really I am sorry." Leah said guiltily.

Embry, since he was the driver felt he should take the blame, "Look. I don't know if you understand me, But if those were your those bikes…" Embry pointed to the site crash, "I'm sorry…it's my all fault I wasn't paying attention".

Raphael's frozen heart melted at the sight of the beautiful boy and he couldn't resist his urge to stroke his arm. "No no no, it's not your fault…you're the innocent bystander" Raphael spoke English for the first time smiling sweetly. But then glared and pointed with his other hand towards Seth and Leah, "but these two...Stupid people"

"Listen, I will fix those bikes, I am a mechanic you know. I will make my friends help too – if that makes you feel better" Embry said with the secret thought that he would make Jacob do all the work when they find him.

"You better help!" Raphael lectured Seth and Leah. When he turned to talk to Embry he had to ask for his name.

"So beautiful boy what is your name and where are you staying? I must know this" his smile went from sinister to sweet, while he stroked his hand.

Seth and Leah exchanged looks with the same thought, _Beautiful boy? _

Embry chuckled quietly, "I'm Embry, and they are Seth and Leah. We have to stay at some motel since some rich bastard wouldn't pay for a high class hotel for us...It's called the Milton Motel"

"Geesh where is your stranger danger!" Seth muttered.

"OH that's a total dump… oh Vamos! Come to my hotel…I own it. It's meant to be a real fiesta. And once you visit you'll never want to leave"

Embry was instantaneously won over by this suggestion.

"Wait, aren't you our age? How can you own a hotel?" Seth asked.

Raphael glared at Seth and ignored him as he dialled his phone. He went to call one of his vampire minions, "Jacob, I want you to burn a piece of crap motel as soon as possible"

Because this conversation was spoken in Spanish, the wolves only understood 'Jacob' so their interest was heightened.

"Don't ask why! I want you to burn down the motel because, it is meant to represent my burning heart…just burn the motel NOW!" Raphael stopped speaking in Spanish and hung up.

Embry whispered to Seth and Leah, "Trust me on this. I think we found our clue to Jacob's whereabouts"

* * *

Jace and Clary were also in Central Park, near a close by tree where they had just finished making out and stumbled on a box they were about to open.

"I swear I can smell something burning" Jace said then looked at Clary "Can you smell it?"

Clary blinked, "Who cares just open the box"

Jace smirked as he teased Clary's impatience by deliberately lifting the lid with absolute suspense.

He waved a piece of paper in front of her eyes and sighed, "Love letters, I'm so used to these. But don't be jealous now"

The letter read…

_**Whatever you do, do not disregard this letter. **_

_**My name is Alice Mary Brandon, the year is 1920. But I know when you are reading this, it is the 21**__**st**__** century because I can foresee the future. **_

_**And I eye spy with my little eye, your name is Jace Whitlock Herondale. You are the missing piece to finding out my future husband's past. I have not met him yet, but I will. And according to my visions he has no memory of his human life. There is something mysterious about my Jasper. And you Jace are his legacy. So it is crucial you keep yourself alive this year. I am telling you this year, you will be confronted by death and trauma. Hence why I asked my friend, Magnus Bane to charm this box so only the real **_

_**Jace Whitlock Herondale is able to open the box. **_

_**We will be meeting soon in the future.**_

_**Until then, hugs and kisses. **_

_**Alice M.B **_

Clary watched Jace move his eyeballs across the lines on the paper. He started to read it out loud but eventually decided to finish the rest in silence so Clary only knew what the first two lines said in the letter. She anxiously looked around, and wondered how the box was put in the tree in the first place. She knew Central Park was known as the home for fairies so she was sure it had to be a Seelie prank.

However as she watched Jace slowly walk backwards and let himself fall to the grass, she felt the need to lighten the mood with a joke.

"Jace, I wonder if there are candid cameras around here… Ashton Kutcher could be a fairy you know. You know like Punk'd" Clary felt both embarrassed and dejected when Jace didn't laugh.

Instead he shook his head and spat out, "Who the fuck am I? Heron what I'm related to that bitch! Am I a drug or something…I think I'll need years of therapy just to recover"

"Jace, how do you know this is real! It's kinda hard to believe that when I just drank a potion that turned me into a man. Come on it has to be a fairy prank, I'm sure the trio fairies are hiding behind the tree right now as I speak"

Jace ignored Clary's consoling words and slowly picked up the box to hit his forehead out of frustration. A photo fell out. It turned out to be a drawing of a handsome blonde that he assumed to be Jasper.

He placed the picture next to his face "Are you serious? If this isn't me then your eyes must be fucked up"

Clary stared at Jace with a dropped jaw, "Are you serious?"

"Are you _freakin _serious!" Jace responded.

"I'm seri – I don't care who is more serious or not. You're having a mental breakdown over a stupid letter!"

Jace stood up, brushed off the dirt of his clothes and with the box under his arms he said, "That's it were going to Magnus' party. Alice should be there – even if she is an old woman!"

While Jace and Clary crossed the street to Magnus' apartment, Jace continued to ramble on, "I stayed with that prima donna for a week and he couldn't even say 'oh by the way, you're not Valentine's son' but he could talk for hours about blood"

Clary's eyes bulged and tried to steady Jace to stop walking for a second "Did you just hear what you just said? IF that note was legit and you're not Valentine's son but I am! Then that means that kiss we just had was not incestuous"

Jace sighed, "Now is not the time, I can't deal with that right now. Stop you're crowding me, woman!"

Clary felt a pang in her heart; _Did he just call me a woman?_

When they finally reached Magnus' apartment, the door was already open. In fact the hinges were ripped off and there was no door. Further inside, the lounge room was in turmoil. Couches were upside down, cracked glass, traces of cake dripping from the ceiling, feathers, confetti and god knows what stain were on the carpet and walls.

Jace went from room to room searching for Magnus, or anyone. But there were no guests. He looked at his wrist watch and it was too early for a typical Magnus party to finish.

"Well that's convenient!" He huffed when he finally returned to the lounge room where Clary was sitting on the arm rest of a couch, reading the letter she never got to look at.

When he put a step forward, he heard his shoe crack a piece of glass. He looked down and found it was a photo frame. As he crouched down to look at it, he noticed it was Magnus from the 1980's with his arm around a smaller girl with teased hair wearing a puffy wedding dress. He didn't think of anything of it until he flipped it over and the caption read "Me and my home girl, Alice M.B."

Clary gasped as she finally finished the letter, "Oh my God, do you think that all this trauma and loss that is meant to happen this year is related to this?" She pointed to the missing apartment, "I don't know maybe Magnus got kidnapped or something?"

Jace was transfixed on the photo, "Alice is immortal" and he showed Clary the photo.

"Like a female warlock? Cool explains the fortune telling"

Jace folded the photo and placed into his pocket and walked to the hallow doorway.

"Wait where are you going?"

"To Raphael's. He always goes to the same after parties Magnus would go to"

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Hmm so who would agree a lot of things are happening in this chapter! And we left a lot of open ended questions at the end like...**

**Where the hell is not only Magnus is but isabelle, alec jake and luke?**

**And can anybody guess what is up with Clary? **

**How about we play a game! If you leave us in a review, where you think magnus, izzy alec and jake are then we will send you a cookie in a PM [a preview for the next chapter]. A clue: Think outside America. **

**Oh and we would just like to point out a coincidental fact that occurred to us. If any one has heard of the popular Max Brenner Chocolate Cafe...you would notice they serve drinks in cups with ALICE typed on the cups. And when we made Alice in this chapt, sign her initials as "Alice. M.B" we automatically thought of Max Brenner and came to the conclusion, Max Brenner was influenced by Alice Mary Brandon. **

**And for those curious minds, If you wanted to know what Raphael said to Seth and Leah in Spanish...well this is what we typed in google translater**

Oh my god - what have you stupid little people done to my beautiful machinery, Jesus I hope you two rot in hell and slowly burn until even Satan himself wants to kick you out of hell

**Thanks to our loyal readers and reviewers but if you have read this story and havn't reviewed before, we would love to see what you thought. We wanna see if this story is making people happy, smile and laugh or if something different? I mean thats why we are writing for you! We don't want to be sent to an asylum for talking to ourselves. Hahah. **


End file.
